100 tears away
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Complete]Garret schmeißt seinen Job in Boston und geht nach Detroit, um noch einmal neu anzufangen und Abstand zu gewinnen. Doch dort muss er erkennen, dass die Vergangenheit oft näher ist als man denkt…
1. Chapter 1

TITEL: **100 tears away  
**TEIL: 1/3  
FSK: PG-13  
GENRE: Romanze, Allgemein, Krimi  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Garret Macy, Annie Capra  
SPOILER: 5. Staffel (einschließlich „Luck be a Lady")  
INHALT: Garret schmeißt seinen Job in Boston und geht nach Detroit, um noch einmal neu anzufangen und Abstand zu gewinnen. Doch dort muss er erkennen, dass die Vergangenheit oft näher ist als man denkt …  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir …  
BEMERKUNG: Mein Beitrag zur Challenge in der Livejournal Community _jcareathon_. Das Zitat, das in irgendeiner Art verwendet werden sollte, lautet _A woman wears her tears like jewelry.  
_Ich möchte diese Geschichte Mariacharly widmen, weil heute ihr Ehrentag ist! Außerdem bin ich ihr und Mel sehr dankbar für die Korrekturen und kompetente Hilfe!

_

* * *

You're a long way from somewhere you call home  
There's a place in your heart you're not alone  
(written by Paul Gordon and Vonda Shepard) _

„Gefällt es dir, Garret?"  
Garret sah von seinem Bier auf und in ein Paar strahlender Augen, die im gedämpften Kerzenlicht munter glitzerten. Im Hintergrund lief leise Musik, und obwohl das Lokal gut besucht war, war eine Unterhaltung in normaler Lautstärke möglich - nur ab und an war leises Gelächter zu hören.  
Er nickte. Ja, er fühlte sich wohl – so wohl wie schon seit langem nicht mehr.  
Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte er es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass er hier sitzen und sich amüsieren würde. Unbegreiflich, dass es erst fünf Tage her war, dass ihn dieser nagende Alptraum aus dem Schlaf gerissen und ihn daran hatte zweifeln lassen, ob es richtig war, Boston zu verlassen oder nicht.  
Und nun saß er hier, mit dieser hübschen, netten Frau, in der gemütlichen kleinen Bar, trank Bier und lauschte den Klängen von „Pale Blue Eyes", das die kleine Jazzband am anderen Ende des Raumes gerade zum Besten gab.

„Gefällt es dir, Garret?"Garret sah von seinem Bier auf und in ein Paar strahlender Augen, die im gedämpften Kerzenlicht munter glitzerten. Im Hintergrund lief leise Musik, und obwohl das Lokal gut besucht war, war eine Unterhaltung in normaler Lautstärke möglich - nur ab und an war leises Gelächter zu hören.Er nickte. Ja, er fühlte sich wohl – so wohl wie schon seit langem nicht mehr.Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte er es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass er hier sitzen und sich amüsieren würde. Unbegreiflich, dass es erst fünf Tage her war, dass ihn dieser nagende Alptraum aus dem Schlaf gerissen und ihn daran hatte zweifeln lassen, ob es richtig war, Boston zu verlassen oder nicht.Und nun saß er hier, mit dieser hübschen, netten Frau, in der gemütlichen kleinen Bar, trank Bier und lauschte den Klängen von „Pale Blue Eyes", das die kleine Jazzband am anderen Ende des Raumes gerade zum Besten gab. 

_5 Tage vorher..._

„Herzlich Willkommen in Detroit, Dr. Macy." Ein kleiner dunkelhaariger Mann mit Halbglatze und Bierbauch schüttelte Garret die Hand. „Wir sind alle sehr froh, dass Sie da sind."  
„Ja, das bin ich auch", sagte Garret wenig überzeugt und versuchte ein freundliches Gesicht zu machen. Der kleine Mann vor ihn war Dr. James Duncan, der Leiter der Gerichtsmedizin hier in Detroit und quasi sein Amtsvorgänger. Duncan war schon fast siebzig und wollte Ende des Jahres nun doch endlich in den Ruhestand treten – ob ganz freiwillig oder doch gezwungenermaßen, konnte Garret nicht sagen. Er vermutete aber, dass er aufgrund seines Alters gehen musste.

„Sie werden Ihre Entscheidung nicht bereuen", fuhr Duncan fort. „Detroit ist eine schöne Stadt mit vielen netten Menschen. Sie werden sehen. Bevor Sie es überhaupt bemerken, haben Sie sich schon eingelebt."  
„Davon bin ich überzeugt", murmelte Garret und befreite sich aus Duncans schwitziger Hand, die die seine immer noch umklammert hielt. Überzeugt war er ganz und gar nicht von der Vorstellung, dass es in Detroit so schön war. Der Weg vom Flughafen zu seinem neuen Appartement vor zwei Tagen hatte gereicht, um ihm zu bestätigen, dass es nirgendwo so schön sein konnte wie zu Hause. Boston war sein Zuhause gewesen, und er fragte sich immer noch, was um alles in der Welt ihn dazu getrieben hatte, dieser Stadt den Rücken zu kehren.  
Doch wenn er ganz ehrlich war, kannte er die Antwort nur zu gut: Er hatte sich einfach nicht mehr wohl gefühlt, er hatte dringend einen Tapetenwechsel gebraucht, und da war ihm das Angebot aus Detroit gerade recht gekommen.  
Seit er seinen Job wiedergehabt und Slokum damit besiegt hatte, war er nie wieder ganz der Alte geworden. Die zwei Monate, die er alleine zuhause mit sich und seinen Gedanken verbracht hatte, waren die schlimmsten Wochen seines Lebens gewesen; schlimmer als die Zeit nach seiner Scheidung, schlimmer als damals, als er erfahren hatte, dass sein Vater ihn und seine Mutter verlassen hatte, schlimmer als er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Er hatte in den acht Wochen viel Zeit gehabt, um sich mit sich und seinem Leben auseinander zu setzen und hatte dadurch viel über sich gelernt.  
Vor allem hatte er gelernt, was er in der Vergangenheit alles falsch gemacht hatte.

Er hatte oft kopflos reagiert, wo Nachdenken von Nöten gewesen wäre. Und in Situationen, wo seine Spontanität gefragt gewesen wäre, hatte er zu lange gezögert und die unangenehmen Dinge vor sich her geschoben. Letzteres vor allem in Bezug auf Renee.  
Staatsanwältin Renee Walcott, eine Frau, die wusste, was sie wollte. Eine Frau, die ihm am Anfang das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte, um ihm im Anschluss daran zu zeigen, was es heißt, begehrt zu werden, nur um ihn dann eiskalt fallen lassen zu können.

Eiskalt. Ja, das war sie oft gewesen – vor allem an dem Tag, als sie ihm verkündet hatte, dass sie schwanger war und das Kind nicht von ihm sei; an den Tag, ab dem sein Leben kontinuierlich den Bach herunter gegangen war – und nicht nur wegen ihr, nein, hauptsächlich wegen ihm selber. Weil er ebenfalls eiskalt sein konnte, weil er, wenn es um Gefühlsdinge ging, die Schuld sehr gerne auf andere abwälzte und sich in Selbstmitleid ertränkte.  
Dieses Selbstmitleid war es dann auch gewesen, was ihm den Blick darauf versperrt hatte, dass Renee gar nicht so eiskalt war wie er glaubte, im Gegenteil. Sie hatte versucht, ihn zurück zu gewinnen, hatte – wie davor so oft - versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen, den ersten Schritt zu tun, auf sie zuzugehen, ihr zu zeigen, dass ihm etwas an der Beziehung, an ihr als Partnerin lag.  
Vergebens.  
Er war blind gewesen für ihre Hilferufe und hatte sich stattdessen in Lilys Liebesleben eingemischt, sich versucht zwischen sie und Matt Seely zu drängen, der in seinen Augen nicht wert war, von Lily geliebt zu werden.  
Doch was hatte ihm das Recht gegeben, so zu handeln? Wer gab ihm das Recht, sich in Lilys Leben einzumischen? _Er_ war es doch schließlich gewesen, der Lily Jahre zuvor verlassen hatte, um mit seiner Exfrau zusammen zu sein. Doch nach Renees Rückzug hatte er sich wieder an Lily geklammert, in der Hoffnung, dass sie noch für ihn da sein würde – so wie früher auch.

Und sie war für ihn da gewesen. Sie hatte versucht mit ihm zu reden, ihm die Augen zu öffnen für das, was wirklich zählte. Und er hatte es nicht angenommen, es einfach verdrängt … Bis zu jenem Tag, an dem Slokum im Institut aufgetaucht war und ihn suspendiert hatte.

In diesen Wochen hatte er viel nachgedacht – auch darüber, was Lily ihm gesagt hatte.

Und er hatte versucht sich zu ändern, er hatte versucht, mit Renee zu reden. Ohne Erfolg. Sie hatte ihn wieder eiskalt abblitzen lassen und ihn aus ihrem Privatleben ein für alle Male verbannt.  
Er hatte daraufhin Trost in seinen Büchern gesucht, hatte versucht, der Realität zu entfliehen. Ebenfalls nur mit mäßigem Erfolg.

Als Oliver Titleman dann wieder zugeschlagen und Jordan eines Tages vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte, um ihn zurückzuholen, hatte er gehofft, dass es mit seinem Leben wieder aufwärts gehen würde. Doch auch hier hatte er sich getäuscht. Er hatte zwar seinen Posten als Leiter der Gerichtsmedizin wiederbekommen und war von seinen Mitarbeitern genauso herzlich empfangen worden wie zuvor. Doch irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Er war einfach nicht mehr der Alte.

Die Arbeit machte ihm nach wie vor Spaß und er verbrachte genauso viele Stunden im Institut wie vor seinen Zwangsurlaub. Aber trotzdem war es nicht mehr so wie früher. Seine Nerven spielten verrückt und er schaffte es einfach nicht mit seinen Gefühlsschwankungen klar zu kommen, die er versuchte mit Scotch zu besänftigen und doch immer mehr an seinen Mitarbeitern ausließ. Er war aufbrausend, ungerecht … schlicht unausgeglichen, wie Dr. Stiles ihm bei seinem letzten Besuch ziemlich deutlich gemacht hatte.

„Sie brauchen einen Tapetenwechsel, Garret", hatte Stiles ihm mit ernster Miene gesagt. „Sonst wird das ein böses Ende mit Ihnen nehmen. Glauben Sie mir."

Er hatte es dem Psychologen, den er nach wie vor für einen Spinner hielt, nicht geglaubt. Bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Morgen im Mai, als er direkt vor dem Institut von einer Streife angehalten und zum Alkoholtest gebeten worden war. Er hatte zwei rote Ampeln überfahren und es war nur dem Zufall und der frühen Morgenstunde zu verdanken gewesen, dass nichts passiert war. Der Morgen in der Ausnüchterungszelle hatte ihm den Rest gegeben und er hatte gemerkt, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte und er etwas ändern musste – und das so schnell wie möglich. Die Anzeige am Schwarzen Brett des Präsidiums, dass in Detroit ein neuer Leiter für die Gerichtsmedizin gesucht wurde, kam ihm da gerade gelegen und das Empfehlungsschreiben, das Renee ihm gütigerweise noch ausgestellt hatte, hatte gereicht, um den Job zu bekommen.

Und so hatte er dann schweren Herzens seinen Hut genommen und sich nach Detroit versetzen lassen – aber nicht ohne dafür so sorgen, dass er jederzeit wieder zurückkehren könne und – zur Freude seiner Mitarbeiter – dass jeder andere, nur nicht Slokum seinen Posten übernahm.

Es hatte viele Tränen gegeben und es war nicht leicht gewesen, aber es war das Beste – das redete er sich zumindest immer wieder ein.

„Darf ich Ihnen den für uns zuständigen Staatsanwalt vorstellen, Dr. Macy?", fragte Duncan und riss Garret aus seinen Gedanken. „Larry Paul. Dr. Garret Macy, mein Nachfolger."  
„Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte Garret mechanisch und streckte seine Hand aus, um die des Staatsanwaltes zu schütteln. Wenigstens war es ein Mann, dachte er, blickte auf und sah in die fröhlich funkelnden Augen eines mittelgroßen Mannes mit schwarzem Haar, das ihm frech in die Stirn fiel. Paul war höchstens Mitte dreißig und Garret fragte sich augenblicklich, wie er es so jung schon so weit gebracht hatte.  
„Willkommen in Detroit, Dr. Macy", sagte Paul fröhlich und schüttelte die Hand. „Sie kommen aus Boston?"  
Garret nickte.  
„Ja, da habe ich auch mal ein paar Monate lang gelebt." Die Stimme des Staatsanwaltes klang mit einem Male traurig und nachdenklich, und Garret fragte sich, welche traurigen Erinnerungen er wohl mit Boston verband. Eine verflossene Liebe? Ein verlorener Job? Oder beides?

Garret beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Erstens ging es ihn nichts an und zweitens hatte er genug eigene Probleme.

„Tja, dann wollen wir mal zur Tagesordnung übergehen, oder?", fragte Duncan, der sich in Gegenwart des jungen Staatsanwaltes sichtlich unwohl fühlte. „Ich habe auch direkt schon den ersten Fall für Sie, Dr. Macy", erklärte er und drückte Garret eine Akte in die Hand, auf deren Vorseite nicht das gewohnte Wappen von Massachusetts, sondern das des Staates Michigan aufgedruckt war, wie Garret sofort feststellte.

„In einem Park wurde eine Leiche gefunden, die möglicherweise im Zusammenhang mit den letzten fünf Morden in der Gegend dort stehen könnte. Sie haben von dem ‚Tränenschmuck-Mörder' gehört, nehme ich an."

Ja, das hatte er. Vor zwei Tagen auf der Fahrt vom Flughafen zum Hotel hatte der Taxifahrer ihm von Detroits aktuellem Serienmörder erzählt.  
Jemand brachte Frauen, und zwar vornehmlich reiche Frauen um, raubte ihnen jeglichen Schmuck und ritzte ihnen stattdessen mit einem feinen Messer Ketten und Anhänger in den Hals und malte ihnen mit einem schwarzen Stift Tränen in Form von Diamanten auf die Wangen. Bis auf einen Zettel mit dem Worten _Eine Frau trägt ihre Tränen wie Schmuck_ hatte man nichts an den Leichen finden können, was auf den oder die Täter hätte hinweisen können. Die Polizei tappte im Dunkeln und die Presse warf ihnen und der Staatsanwaltschaft bereits Versagen vor.

Ein heikler Fall – und ein schlechter Einstieg für den ersten Arbeitstag, fand Garret.

-o-

Es war ein nebliger Morgen und für September ziemlich kalt, als Garret mit Billy Owens, seinem neuen Kollegen und Mitarbeiter, in den kleinen Weg abbog, der zum Fundort der Leiche führte. Billy Owens war ein schräger, aber anständiger Kerl, der Garret an eine Mischung aus Nigel und Bug erinnerte – eine Kombination, die für Erfolg sprach. Während der Fahrt hatte er sich ein wenig mit Billy unterhalten und erfahren, dass eine der heißesten Detectives der Stadt sie erwarten würde. Garret musste bei diesen Worten schmunzeln, bezweifelte aber, dass sein Altherrengeschmack mit dem des jungen Kollegen kompatibel war.

Doch Owens sollte Recht behalten.

Als Garret aus dem Wagen stieg, zum Kofferraum ging und seine Tasche holte, sah er eine Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, mit Handy und Notizblock bewaffnet, eifrig am Tatort auf und ab laufen und Fragen stellen. Er war jedoch zu weit entfernt, um ein Urteil über ihre vielleicht vorhandene Schönheit fällen zu können. Doch das, was er sah, gefiel ihm auf Anhieb. Vielleicht war er doch noch nicht so alt, dachte Garret und machte sich am Kofferraum zu schaffen.

„Da seid ihr Jungs ja endlich." Ohne sich herum zu drehen, erkannte Garret die Stimme sofort und erstarrte.  
Das konnte doch nicht sein. Oder etwas doch?  
Nein, oder?  
Er richtete sich auf und drehte sich langsam herum. Und da stand sie, der letzte Mensch, den er hier erwartet hätte.  
„Dr. Macy? Garret Macy aus Boston?" Die Stimme klang überrascht und begeistert zugleich. „Na, wenn das kein Zufall ist. Willkommen in Detroit, Garret."

Ehe er sich versah, fand sich Garret in den Armen der Frau wieder. Blonde Haare kitzelten ihn im Gesicht und der Geruch eines angenehm duftenden Parfums stieg ihm in die Nase, während zwei Arme ihn umklammerten als wollten sie ihn niemals wieder gehen lassen. Es erinnerte ihn an den klammernden Griff eines Ertrinkenden, der im letzten Moment gerettet wurde. Es tat gut, so umarmt zu werden und er erwiderte diese Geste nur allzu gerne.

„Annie Capra. Wer hätte das gedacht", meinte Garret schmunzelnd, als die Polizistin sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte, und er frei atmen konnte. Während er seine Gedanken sortierte, betrachtete er Annie von oben bis unten. Sie sah gut aus, noch hübscher als früher, wie Garret feststellen musste. Sie trug ihr Haar länger, was ihr gut stand und sie wirkte noch aufgeweckter als damals.  
Er lächelte sie an. Die Umarmung war zwar nur kurz gewesen und doch hatte Garret aus ihr soviel Kraft gewonnen, dass Detroit mit einem Male nicht mehr ganz so trist und grau aussah wie noch vor wenigen Momenten. Endlich hatte er etwas Vertrautes, Bekanntes gefunden in dieser Einsamkeit.

Annie musterte Garret. Er hatte sich kaum verändert in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren, seit sie sich zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten. Seine wenigen Haare waren noch lichter geworden und an einigen Stellen schimmerten sie grau. Dünn war er, viel dünner als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Aber er sah immer noch gut aus, vielleicht sogar noch besser als früher. Und doch war da etwas, was ihn älter aussehen ließ, dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen, die sie müde und auf seltsame Art traurig ansahen – auch, wenn er jetzt lächelte.

Sie hatte zwar nicht mehr viel Kontakt zu den alten Kollegen in Boston, doch sie hatte ein paar Mal mit Woody telefoniert, und so erfahren, dass man Garret suspendiert hatte. Warum hatte Woody nicht sagen wollen, und so hatte es Annie dabei belassen. Doch sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass da nur ein Irrtum vorliegen konnte – ein Mann wie Garret Macy war doch zu nichts fähig, was eine Suspendierung rechtfertigen würde.

Sie wurde sich der Blicke bewusst, die ihre Kollegen, die Schaulustigen und auch Billy Owens ihr zuwarfen und räusperte sich.  
„Wir sprechen nachher, ok?", flüsterte sie Garret leise zu und sagte dann laut: „Dann kommen Sie bitte mir. Die Tote liegt dort drüben."

Sie führte Garret und Billy zu einem kleinen Busch, der am Rand eines Trampelpfades lag und deutete auf die abgesperrte Stelle.  
„Dort hat man sie gefunden. Allison Schneider, 36 Jahre alt. Sie hat dort drüben gewohnt." Sie zeigte auf eines der Appartementhäuser am Ende des Parks. „Mr. Buchanan dort drüben hat sie gefunden, als er wie immer beim Joggen an dieser Stelle vorbeikam. Wie es aussieht, ist sie ein weiteres Opfer unseres Serienmörders."

Garret hatte sich Annies kurzen Bericht angehört und versucht, sich auf die Fakten zu konzentrieren, obwohl seine Gedanken immer wieder zu der Umarmung von vorhin und Annies plötzlichem Erscheinen abdrifteten. Er freute sich, Annie zu sehen, was ihn auf seltsame Art und Weise beunruhigte. Er mochte Annie, er hatte sie und ihre erfrischende Art schon vom ersten Moment an gemocht. Doch ihr plötzliches Auftauchen beunruhigte ihn noch aus einem anderen Grund: Er hatte Boston hinter sich lassen wollen. Doch mit ihr in der Nähe war das nahezu unmöglich. Zu sehr war ihm noch die Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsamen Fälle, speziell der Maldenfall im Gedächtnis; und mit dieser Erinnerung wurden auch Renee, Jordan und all die anderen, die er hinter sich lassen wollte, automatisch wieder in sein Gedächtnis katapultiert.

Doch dies hatte ihm Moment keine Priorität. Vor ihm lag sein erster Fall und den wollte er nicht gleich vermasseln.  
Er nahm verschiedene Geräte aus seiner Tasche und untersuchte die Leiche routiniert. Dann richtete er sich auf.  
„Nach der ersten Untersuchung würde ich sagen, sie ist seit mindestens zehn Stunden tot", informierte er Annie. „Auf eine Todesursache möchte ich mich noch nicht festlegen, aber ich vermute, sie wurde erdrosselt und dann hier abgelegt."  
Annie blickte von ihrem Notizblock auf.  
„Sie ist nicht hier gestorben?", fragte sie.  
„Nein." Garret schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf die Schleifspuren im nassen Gras. „Ich würde sagen, jemand hat sie umgebracht, hierher geschleift und dann abgelegt." Er bücke sich wieder und bedeutete Annie, es ihm gleich zu tun.  
„Und die Verschönerungen am Hals", er drehte den Kopf der Leiche in wenig und fuhr über die Wunden, „sind ihr eindeutig nach ihrem Tod zugeführt worden. Sehen Sie", er deutete auf den Hals der Toten. „Kein Blutaustritt. Sie war also schon tot, als er ihr die Verletzungen zugeführt hat. Das Herz hat nicht mehr geschlagen."

„Interessant." Annie dachte einen Moment nach und machte sich schnell ein paar Notizen, während Garret sich schon wieder erhob und Billy beauftragte, die Sachen zusammen zu packen.  
„Wissen Sie, Garret", sagte Annie und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie hier sind. Wann können Sie mit der Autopsie fertig sein?"

Garret überlegte. Normalerweise würde er sich sofort an die Arbeit machen oder jemanden wie Jordan oder Nigel damit beauftragen, die sofort loslegen und in kürzester Zeit die ersten Ergebnisse vorlegen würden. Aber die Beiden waren nicht hier. Und da es sein erster Tag war, wusste er nicht, wie das hier in Detroit gehandhabt wurde.  
„Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie ins Institut kommen", sagte er. „Sagen wir in einer Stunde? Dann können Sie bei der Autopsie dabei sein." Und bis dahin habe ich das Gefühlschaos vielleicht wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle, fügte Garret in Gedanken hinzu.  
„Einverstanden", sagte Annie erfreut und klappte ihr Notizbuch zu. „Dann sehen wir uns in einer Stunde, Doc." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und verschwand dann, um mit einem Kollegen zu sprechen.

-o-

Eine Stunde später lenkte Annie ihren Wagen in den für Detectives reservierten Parkbereich des Instituts. Sie stieg aus und betrat das Gebäude, um nach Garret zu suchen. Die letzte Stunde hatte sie damit verbracht, sich darüber zu freuen, endlich ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen, einen Menschen, mit dem sie vielleicht öfter reden konnte. Jemand, der sie und das akzeptierte, was sie tat und nicht nur ihr Aussehen bemerkte, wie die meisten ihrer Kollegen es taten.

Es war keine leichte Entscheidung gewesen, Boston zu verlassen und hierher nach Detroit zu wechseln. Sie kannte die Stadt, sie war hier aufgewachsen und hatte sich eigentlich schnell wieder zurecht gefunden und eingelebt. Doch Boston hatte sie nie ganz vergessen können. Sie vermisste ihre Kollegen und die wenigen Freunde, die sie in den wenigen Monaten dort kennen gelernt hatte. Sie vermisste Woody und seinen unverwechselbaren Charme. Sie hatte ihn vom ersten Moment ins Herz geschlossen und war froh gewesen, dass er ihr das kleine Spielchen im Maldenfall nicht übel genommen hatte. Sie hatten sich, nachdem die Missverständnisse erst einmal aus dem Weg geräumt waren, gut verstanden und auch einige Fälle gemeinsam gelöst – allen voran der Fall von Oliver Titleman, diesem kleinen Psychopathen, der von dem perfekten Mord träumte; ein Fall, an dem auch Garret Macy nicht ganz unbeteiligt gewesen war.  
Sie vermisste die Kollegen aus der Gerichtsmedizin, besonderes Jordan Cavanaugh. Auch ihr hatte sie anfangs ein paar Steine in den Weg legen müssen, als es um ihren verschwundenen Vater und den vermeintlichen Stiefbruder ging. Aber im Prinzip hatte sie keine Sekunde lang daran gezweifelt, dass Jordan mit dem Mord an Captain Malden nichts zutun gehabt hatte. Als es um die entführte Mary Strand ging, hatte sie mit Jordan und Nigel prima zusammengearbeitet.  
Ja, Nigel vermisste sie auch, ebenso wie Bug.

Sie betrat den Fahrstuhl, um in den dritten Stock zu fahren, wo die Gerichtsmedizin untergebracht war. Sie war alleine im Fahrstuhl und genoss diesen seltenen Moment der Stille, die nur durch das leise Summen des Fahrstuhls unterbrochen wurde.  
Während sie dem Summen lauschte, wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder nach Boston zurück.

Wenn sie es sich genauer überlegte, vermisste sie sogar Matt Seely, den eingebildeten blonden Detective, der sich für den schönsten und unwiderstehlichsten aller Männer hielt. Wie sie von Woody gehört hatte, war er wohl etwas von seinem hohen Ross heruntergekommen, dank des Einflusses einer gewissen Trauerbegleiterin, Lily Lebowski.  
Sie hatte zwar nicht viel mit Lily zutun gehabt, aber die wenigen Male, die sie aufeinander getroffen waren, hatten gereicht, um festzustellen, dass Lily einer der liebenswertesten Menschen war, den sie jemals getroffen hatte.  
Nur eine, die vermisste sie gar nicht: Staatsanwältin Renee Walcott. Sie hatte sie vom ersten Moment an nicht gemocht, was wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Walcott war einer der Menschen, den man entweder mochte oder hasste; dazwischen gab es nichts. Wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken konnte, hatte Garret Macy sich wohl für die erste Möglichkeit entschieden, was sicherlich auch von Vorteil gewesen war; eine gute Beziehung zur Staatsanwaltschaft war eine wichtige Grundvoraussetzung, wenn man in ihren Jobs Erfolg haben wollte.  
Zum Glück hatte sie hier in Detroit mit Larry Paul ein besseres Los gezogen. Paul hatte zwar auch seine Macken, aber er war offen und ehrlich und wenn man ihn nicht linkte, dann legte er einem auch keine Steine in den Weg.

Der Fahrstuhl blieb stehen und als die Türen aufglitten trat Annie hinaus auf den Flur. Hier war alles viel beengter als in Boston. Die Flure waren schmal, die dunklen Teppiche verschlissen und die Wände hatten auch dringend einen neuen Anstrich nötig. Trotzdem fühlten sich die Mitarbeiter hier wohl und man war eine kleine Familie – fast so wie in Boston.

Annie fand Garret in seinem Büro, wo dieser gerade telefonierte. Als er Annie bemerkte, winkte er ihr kurz zu und deutete auf einen Stuhl vor seinem mit Papieren überladenen Schreibtisch. Annie nahm ein paar Akten von besagtem Stuhl, hielt sie einen Moment unschlüssig in Händen und legte sie dann auf den Boden, bevor sie sich setze.

„Kann ich Sie später wieder anrufen, Jordan?", fragte Garret in den Hörer und lächelte Annie gequält an. „Ja, ich verstehe, dass Sie mit Jack nicht so gut klar kommen … ja … aber Jordan. HÖREN SIE MIR DOCH MAL ZU! … NEIN, ich schreie nicht … Jordan, Jack ist der beste Nachfolger, den ich finden konnte und … Lassen Sie mich ausreden! Ich werde mit ihm sprechen, ok? … Ja. Auf Wiedersehen, Jordan."

Garret legte den Hörer auf und fuhr sich seufzend durch die wenigen Haare auf seinem Kopf.  
„Jordan Cavanaugh", erklärte er Annie. „Sie hat Probleme mit meinem Nachfolger und ruft jede halbe Stunde an, um mich zu bitten, zurückzukommen." Annie nickte. Sie kannte Jordans Dickkopf zu genüge.  
„Und warum gehen Sie nicht zurück, Garret?", fragte sie. „Offensichtlich werden Sie in Boston schmerzlich vermisst; und das schon nach einem Tag."  
„Ich habe meine Gründe", war alles, was Garret dazu sagte.  
„Okay", sagte Annie langsam und musterte ihn kurz fragend. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und klappte ihren Notizblock auf. Offensichtlich wollte er nicht darüber sprechen und da wollte sie auch nicht weiter nachfragen. Wenn er nicht reden wollte, ging es sie auch nichts an.  
„Reden wir also über den Fall", meinte sie. „Was haben Sie herausgefunden?"

Garret wollte sie unterbrechen und sich entschuldigen, dass er sich wohl im Tonfall vertan hatte. Er wollte Annie nicht den Eindruck vermitteln, dass es sie nichts anging. Es war nur so, dass es einfach zu viele Gründe gab, über die er momentan nicht sprechen konnte und wollte. Als Annie jedoch direkt das Thema wechselte, beschloss er, dass jetzt die falsche Zeit war, um es ihr zu erklären.  
„Billy hat mit der Autopsie schon angefangen", sagte er stattdessen. „Wir haben einen Fingerabdruck auf dem Zettel, der neben der Leiche lag, gefunden und lassen ihn gerade durch den Computer laufen. Wenn Sie möchten, können wir zusammen rüber gehen."

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Büro und gingen in den Autopsiesaal, wo Billy gerade dabei war, die inneren Organe zu untersuchen.  
„Ihr seid aber schnell", sagte Annie verwundert.  
„Tja, Sie wollten schnelle Ergebnisse, also bekommen Sie auch schnelle Ergebnisse", antwortete Garret grinsend. „Was haben wir, Billy?"  
„Der Fingerabdruck passt zu einem gewissen James Fisher", las Billy vom Monitor ab. „Er ist wegen mehrerer kleinerer Delikte und Drogenbesitzes vorbestraft. Momentan scheint er keinen festen Wohnsitz zu haben, arbeitet aber halbtags in einer wohltätigen Einrichtung in der Michigan Street – zumindest zahlen die seine Krankenversicherung."  
„Okay, den nehme ich mir später vor", sagte Annie und notierte den Namen. „Sonst noch etwas?"  
„Ja", sagte Billy schnell. „Die Wunden am Hals. Sehen Sie." Er zeigte auf die Schnitte an Hals und Dekolleté. „Die Schnitte wurden ihr eindeutig nach ihrem Tod zugeführt und sie passen auch nicht zu dem Muster, das der Täter sonst immer verwendet." Er hielt ein paar Bilder von früheren Opfern hoch und verglich sie mit Hals der Toten. „Das wird auch ein Grund sein, warum wir kein Blut am Tatort gefunden haben – was sehr merkwürdig ist, wie ich anmerken muss."  
„Glauben Sie, wir haben es mit einem Trittbrettfahrer zutun?", fragte Annie seufzend.  
„Ja, davon ist auszugehen."  
„Gut, dann werde ich mal zu Mr. Fisher fahren und ihn fragen, was er mit Miss Schneider zutun hatte."

Sie war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, blieb aber nochmal stehen und drehte sich um.  
„Wie unhöflich von mir, einfach zu gehen", sagte sie grinsend. „Bis später, Doc. Billy."

„Ja, bis später", sagte Garret und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Erst, als er sich des Blickes bewusst wurde, den Billy ihm zuwarf, setzte er seine gewohnte, ausdruckslose Maske wieder auf und räusperte sie.  
„Also, worauf warten wir noch? Machen wir weiter!"  
Er zog sich selber ein Paar Gummihandschuhe über und trat an die Leiche heran. „Je schneller wir etwas finden, umso besser." Und umso zufriedener wird der Staatsanwalt sein – und Annie auch, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Annie hatte sich ihre Enttäuschung nicht anmerken lassen wollen, aber Garret hatte sie gespürt. Er selbst hatte schon an genügend Fällen von Serientätern mitgearbeitet, um zu wissen, wie enttäuschend es war, eine viel versprechende heiße Spur wieder zu verlieren.

* * *

-TBC-

_Und, schon den Täter gefunden? ;-)  
__Drückt den kleinen Knopf da unten und schreibt es mir…_


	2. Chapter 2

TITEL: **100 tears away  
**TEIL: 2/3  
FSK: PG-13  
GENRE: Romanze  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Garret, Annie  
SPOILER: 5. Staffel (einschließlich „Luck be a Lady")  
INHALT: Garret schmeißt seinen Job in Boston und geht nach Detroit, um noch einmal neu anzufangen und Abstand zu gewinnen. Doch dort muss er erkennen, dass die Vergangenheit oft näher ist als man denkt …  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir …  
BEMERKUNG: Mein Beitrag zur Challenge in der Livejournal Community _jcareathon_. Das Zitat, das in irgendeiner Art verwendet werden sollte, lautet _A woman wears her tears like jewelry  
_Vielen Dank an meine Beta **_Mariacharly_** und an sie und **_CallistaEvans_** für die lieben Reviews.  
So, jetzt geht es aber weiter im Text. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch dieses Mal auch und ihr hinterlasst ein (kleines) Review…

* * *

Wie Garret vermutet hatte, war Fisher nur ein Trittbrettfahrer, der den Serientäter imitiert hatte. Bei ihm fand man zwar den Schmuck von Allison Schneider und er gab auch nach einem kurzen Verhör und ein wenig Druck von Annie zu, den Mord begannen zu haben, doch für die anderen Morde hatte er Alibis, die wasserdicht waren. Der Staatsanwalt erhob Anklage, Fisher wurde in Untersuchungshaft gebracht und die Ermittler standen wieder da, wo sie angefangen hatten: Ganz am Anfang. 

Zwei Tage später saßen Annie und Garret in seinem Büro und gingen die Akten der bisherigen Tränenschmuck-Opfer durch. Garret hatte die Akte mit dem Autopsiebericht des sechsten Opfers, die er gerade gelesen hatte, zugeklappt und sich nach hinten gelehnt, um sich die Schläfen zu massieren. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden einfach nicht besser – und der Schlafmangel und die Unmengen an Kaffee, die er seit dem Morgen in sich hineinschüttete, trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, dass die Kopfschmerzen jemals besser werden würden.  
Nach Fishers Festnahme hatte sich die Presse wie die Geier auf sie gestürzt und gefordert, dass der Fall schnell aufgeklärt wurde. Das hatte Garret den ersten Fernsehauftritt und einen Haufen Ferngespräche aus Boston beschert, worauf er überhaupt nicht stolz war. Er hatte sich seinen Einstieg irgendwie ruhiger und weniger dramatisch vorgestellt – und nicht als einsamen Held fern der Heimat, wie Nigel ihn dramatisch betitelt hatte.

Er beobachtete Annie, die auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke saß. Vor sich auf dem Boden hatte sie die Bilder sämtlicher Opfer ausgebreitet und auf den Schoss lagen die Tatortberichte. Sie sah müde und erschöpft aus und es schien, als hätte sie auch seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Der Fall schien ihr zu Schaffen zu machen.  
Er lächelte, als er sah, wie sich ihre Stirn in Falten legte, und sie nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Wie ein kleines Kind, dachte Garret, nur viel hübscher, aber doch irgendwie niedlich...

Um diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende bringen zu müssen, griff er schnell nach der nächsten Akte und versuchte sich abzulenken. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen sehr oft an Annie denken müssen, was ihn irritierte. Sie hatte es irgendwie geschafft, dass er sich schnell in Detroit eingelebt hatte – und das, obwohl sie sich kaum gesehen und außer über dienstliche Dingen nicht viel geredet hatten. Dank ihr musste er sich morgens nicht mehr aus dem Bett quälen, sondern stand schon gut gelaunt auf und freute sich auf die Arbeit.

Annie sah in dem Moment auf, als Garret nach der nächsten Akte griff und sie aufschlug. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er sie beobachtet hatte und sie lächelte leicht. Sie wurde aus dem Mann einfach nicht schlau. In einem Moment war er fast gut gelaunt und im nächsten verfinsterte sich seine Miene und es bildete sich diese tiefe Falte auf seiner Stirn, so dass man fast Angst vor ihm bekommen konnte. In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte sie ihm schon mehrmals gesagt, er solle nicht so stinkig schauen. Anfangs nur, um ihn zu ärgern – wie sie es damals in Boston auch schon getan hatte – aber mittlerweile tat sie es, um ihn aufzumuntern. Und es half - meistens.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe da was", sagte Garret plötzlich und blickte auf. Annie stand neugierig auf und ging zu ihm hinüber, um ihm über die Schulter zu blicken.

„Ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass unser Mr. Buchanan drei der sieben Mordopfer gefunden hat?", fragte Garret und zeigte ihr die Akten.  
„Zeigen Sie mal her", meinte Annie und beugte sich etwas näher zu ihm herüber. Garret konnte ihren warmen Atem in seinen Nacken spüren und der Duft ihres Shampoos riechen. Als sie nach vorne griff, um ein Blatt aus der Akte zu nehmen, streifte sie zufällig seinen Arm. Garret verkrampfte sich augenblicklich und hielt die Luft an. Auch Annie verharrte und blickte ihn an. Er drehte den Kopf, so dass ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Er hätte den Kopf nur ein klein wenig weiter nach vorne neigen müssen, um sie zu küssen und -  
Er löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und wich zurück. Was war nur los mit ihm? Warum machte ihn die Gegenwart dieser Frau nur so nervös?  
„Ja, also", sagte Garret und räusperte sich und fixierte einen Punkt an der Wand, knapp über Annies Schulter. Würde er sie länger ansehen, würde er die Kontrolle verlieren und das zu Ende bringen, was er gerade noch rechtzeitig abgebrochen hatte.  
„Buchanan hat das erste Opfer, Ms Tyler gefunden und zwar am südlichen Ende des Beverly Parks. Das zweite Opfer, Miss Bunt…"

Annie hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu, was Garret ihr erklärte. Sie war verwirrt und schaffte es nicht, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Was war hier gerade geschehen? Waren sie wirklich kurz davor gewesen, sich zu küssen? Das hatte sie sich doch nur eingebildet, oder etwa nicht?  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück, um dann wieder um den Schreibtisch herum zu gehen.  
„… und wenn man die Fundorte auf einer Karte einträgt, dann -", fuhr Garret fort und reichte Annie ein Blatt Papier, auf dem die Umrisse des Beverly Parks abgebildet war. Er hatte die Fundorte der Leichen markiert und verbunden.  
„- dann erhält man die Form zweier Diamanten, von denen einer noch nicht geschlossen ist", brachte Annie den Satz zu Ende. Sie pfiff leise durch die Zähne. Das war ja … Warum waren ihre Jungs eigentlich nicht darauf gekommen?  
„Garret, Sie sind ein Genie!", sagte sie. „Das muss ich sofort an meine Kollegen weiter reichen. Wenn wir die Punkte vermessen, dann können wir vielleicht den nächsten Tatort eingrenzen und -"  
„Das habe ich schon erledigt", sagte Garret und reichte Annie ein weiteres Blatt. Ihren fragenden Blick beantwortete er mit einem „Das kommt davon, wenn man jahrelang mit Nigel zusammenarbeitet. Da schnappt man einiges auf."  
Er grinste Annie an.  
„Also, wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann wird er genau hier zuschlagen." Er deutete auf eine Stelle, wo in kleinen Buchstaben ‚Abenteuerspielplatz' stand.  
Annie grinste breit.  
„Doc, Sie sind genial!" Sie beugte sich über den Schreibtisch zu ihm hinüber, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und drückte ihm einen kurzen, aber liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund. Bevor Garret auch nur reagieren konnte, hatte sie sich die Akte geschnappt und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.  
„Ich muss sofort zum Revier", erklärte sie. „Wollen Sie mitkommen? Wir könnten im Anschluss Mr. Buchanan einen Besuch abstatten."

Von dem Kuss noch völlig verwirrt, konnte Garret nur stumm nicken. Er stand auf, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und lief hinter Annie her, die schon auf dem Flur verschwunden war.

-o-

„Glauben Sie, er ist unser Mann?"  
Garret saß neben Annie auf dem Beifahrersitz ihres Wagens, während sie sich durch den Feierabendverkehr schlängelten, und versuchte das Gespräch auf einer dienstlichen Ebene zu führen, die weit von dem entfernt war, was wirklich in seinem Kopf vorging. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, wie er schnell festgestellt hatte.  
Während der Fahrt zum Präsidium und dann zu Buchanan hatten sie kaum miteinander gesprochen und Garret vermutete, dass Annie die ganze Sache ziemlich peinlich war.  
Bloß nicht über den Kuss nachdenken, sagte er sich immer wieder. Er hat nichts zu bedeuten. Absolut gar nichts. Sie scheint ihn ja auch wieder vergessen zu haben. Er bedeutet nichts – absolut gar nichts.  
Sie hatten Buchanan einen Besuch abgestattet und mit ihm gesprochen. Buchanan wohnte in der Nähe von Allison Schneider in einer kleinen Einsiedlerwohnung am Rande des Parks. Er machte einen eher unscheinbaren Eindruck, war zwar höflich gewesen, aber doch irgendwie nervös.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Annie. „Er schien mir irgendetwas zu verbergen zu haben."  
Garret nickte. Ja, den Eindruck hatte er auch.  
„Tja, was auch immer es ist, seine Alibis für die Morde scheinen wasserdicht", fuhr Annie fort. „Aber ich werde das genau überprüfen lassen. Und wenn mir irgendetwas faul verkommt, werde ich ihn beschatten lassen. Man kann nie wissen."

Schweigend fuhren sie eine Weile weiter, bis Garrets Magen plötzlich zu knurren begann.  
„Haben Sie Hunger?", fragte Annie ungeniert. „Ich kenne da einen gemütlichen Drive-In, nicht weit von hier. Und Hunger hätte ich auch."  
Ehe Garret protestieren konnte, hatte sie ihren Wagen auch schon gewendet und war auf dem Weg.

Das _Max Corner_ gefiel Garret. Es war ganz im Stil der 60er gehalten. Die roten Sitzbänke waren weich gepolstert und grüne Lampen hingen über den Tischen, die dem Raum eine gemütliche Atmosphäre verliehen. Aus der Jukebox in der Ecke erklangen die ersten Takte von „Love me tender", als sie eintraten.  
Das Diner war fast leer und Annie steuerte zielstrebig einen Platz in der hinteren Ecke neben der Jukebox an.  
Nachdem sie bestellt hatten - einen Salat und einen Kaffee für Annie und einen Burger mit Kaffee für Garret – redeten sie über den Fall, über das Wetter, das letzte Spiel der Red Sox, bis ihnen der Gesprächsstoff ausging und sie schweigend ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen.

„Mein Dad ist früher oft mit mir hergekommen", sagte Annie nach einer Weile leise. Garret blickte auf und sah ihr direkt in die traurigen Augen.  
„Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon zu kennen glaubte.  
„Er ist gestorben", antwortete Annie. „Vor acht Monaten, kurz nach Weihnachten."  
„Wie?", fragte Garret. „Ich meine, was ist passiert?" Er griff automatisch nach Annies Hand, mit der sie zitternd ihre Kaffeetasse umklammert hielt, und strich sanft darüber. Aus jahrelanger Erfahrung wusste er, wie er trauernden Menschen ein wenig Trost spenden konnte – er war nicht so gut wie Lily, aber immer noch gut genug, um das hier durchzustehen. So hoffte er...

Annie schwieg einen Moment, bevor sie zu reden begann. Sie hatte nicht von ihrem Vater sprechen wollen und auch nicht darüber nachgedacht, als sie das Diner ausgesucht hatte. Doch irgendwie hatten die Erinnerungen sie plötzlich überfallen.  
„Er hatte einen Herzinfarkt", begann sie und räusperte sich. Dass Garret ihre Hand genommen hatte und sanft mit dem Daumen darüber strich, nahm sie gar nicht wahr. „Es war zwei Wochen nach Neujahr."  
Sie hatten gerade damit angefangen, den Weihnachtsbaum abzubauen und Richard Capra war dabei gewesen, die silbernen Kugeln in die Schachtel zu packen, während Annie in der Küche nach einer Tüte für das Lametta gesucht hatte. Als sie plötzlich ein klirrendes Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer gehört hatte, hatte sie alles stehen und liegen lassen und war zu ihrem Vater geeilt.  
„Er lag auf den Boden, genau vor der Krippe, inmitten von silbernen Glassplittern und hielt sich den linken Arm", sagte Annie. „Ich bin zu ihm geeilt und wollte ihm helfen."  
Sie hatte alles, was sie im Erste Hilfe Kurs gelernt hatte, angewandt, um ihren Vater zu retten. Vergebens.  
„Ich konnte nichts mehr tun; nur den Notruf wählen und warten. Ich habe mich selten so hilflos und unsicher gefühlt", gab sie zu. „Er ist in meinen Armen gestorben."  
Sie hatte auf dem Boden gesessen, ihren Vater im Arm, und musste mit ansehen, wie dieser immer schwächer wurde, kaum noch atmen konnte und immer fahler im Gesicht wurde.  
„Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete ganz unregelmäßig." Annie hatte Tränen in den Augen, während sie sprach und musste sich mehrmals räuspern. „Dann … hat er plötzlich die Augen geöffnet und mich angesehen. Er hat leise meinen Namen geflüstert und gesagt, ich solle nicht traurig sein. Können Sie sich das vorstellen, Garret? Er liegt im Sterben und macht sich nur Sorgen um mich." Sie lachte leicht hysterisch auf und Garrets Herz sank ihm in die Hose.  
„Dann ist sein Blick ganz starr geworden, sein Körper hat sich verkrampft und er hat aufgehört zu atmen. Einfach so. Und ich konnte nichts tun, Garret. Gar nichts. Ich meine, wofür habe ich diese ganzen Erste Hilfe Kurse gemacht? Es war … es war, als hätte ich alles vergessen. Mein Kopf war … leer. Ich hätte ihm helfen müssen…"

Durch einen Tränenschleicher sah sie, dass Garret aufgestanden war und neben ihr in die Bank rutschte. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie er sie in seine Arme zog und beruhigend auf sie einredete.  
„Du warst für ihn da. Das hat er gespürt und das ist es doch, was zählt." Dass er sich ziemlich hilflos und unbeholfen fühlte und sich mehrmals wünschte, bei Lily ein paar Nachhilfestunden genommen zu haben, bekam sie nicht mit. Sie war einfach nur froh, dass jemand da war; jemand, mit dem sie reden konnte, der sie verstand.

Nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, löste sie sich aus Garrets Umarmung und blickte beschämt zu Boden.  
„Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie. „Ich wollte mich nicht bei dir ausweinen."  
„Aber das ist doch verständlich, Annie. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, hörst du", sagte Garret und blieb neben ihr sitzen. Er war vorhin einfach zum ‚du' übergangen. Da sie es auch tat und er es sowieso albern fand, sie nach dem Kuss und überhaupt weiterhin zu siezen, blieb er dabei.  
„Es gibt nichts, was du entschuldigen müsstest. Es war sicher nicht leicht für dich, das alles durchzustehen. Und es ist doch auch alles noch so frisch." Er schob ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.  
„Es braucht seine Zeit, bis man damit klar kommt. Aber sei dir darüber im Klaren, dass der Schmerz nie ganz weggehen wird. Du wirst nur eines Morgens aufwachen und feststellen, dass es nicht mehr das erste ist, woran du denken musst." Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an und musste plötzlich an seine Mutter denken. Er hatte Monate gebraucht, um mit ihrem Tod klar zu kommen und er war immer noch traurig, wenn er sich an sie erinnerte. Aber er war damals auch nicht alleine gewesen; er hatte Maggie und Abby gehabt, die ihm durch die schwere Zeit geholfen hatte. Doch Annie … sie schien niemanden zu haben.

„Was ist mit deiner Mutter?", fragte er leise und reichte Annie eine Servierte.  
„Danke", sagte diese und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Meine Mutter habe ich nie kennen gelernt. Sie ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben. Ich bin mit meinen Dad alleine aufgewachsen."  
„Oh, das tut mir Leid", sagte Garret und ohrfeigte sich innerlich, weil er so taktlos gewesen war.  
„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist … also, so seltsam das auch klingen mag, aber ich habe meine Mutter nie vermisst." Sie lächelte schüchtern. „Es hat irgendwie nie etwas gefehlt. Mein Dad ist … ich meine, er war klasse. Er war auch Polizist, hier in Detroit. Als ich klein war, hat er mich oft mit aufs Revier genommen. Das war wie mein zweites Zuhause." Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, während sie von diesen offenbar schönen Erinnerungen sprach. Garret freute sich darüber und unterbrach sie nicht. Er hörte einfach weiter zu.  
„Die Kinder in der Schule waren alle ziemlich neidisch, wenn einer von Dads Kollegen mich mal wieder von der Schule abgeholt hat. Alle wollten mit mir befreundet sein und auch in den Genuss kommen, mit einem Polizeiauto fahren zu dürfen. Am Anfang fand ich das noch lustig und habe mich über so viel Aufmerksamkeit gefreut. Aber mit der Zeit habe ich dann schon gemerkt, wie der Hase läuft." Sie nahm ihren Kaffee und trank einen Schluck.  
„Ich glaube, ich bin nur wegen Dad zur Polizei gegangen", sagte Annie nach einer Weile. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich ihm den Gefallen tun musste." Sie wurde nachdenklich. „Aber bereut habe ich es nie. Es macht Spaß, die bösen Jungs zu fassen und für ein wenig Gerechtigkeit in dieser ungerechten Welt zu sorgen."

„Warum bist du aus Detroit weggegangen?", fragte Garret plötzlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Annie schon eine ganze Weile schwieg.  
Sie sah auf.  
„Ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten", sagte sie leise. „Ich war irgendwie immer nur die kleine Annie, die Tochter von Detective Richard Capra. Nie hat man mich nach dem beurteilt, was ich konnte, immer nur nach dem, was ich war. Deshalb bin ich gegangen."  
Garret nickte verstehend, sagte aber nichts.  
„In Boston war das anders. Dort wusste niemand, wer ich war. Dort hat man mich so akzeptiert, wie ich war und nach dem beurteilt, was ich geleistet habe. Es war eine schöne Zeit", sagte sie wehmütig. „Und wir haben einige böse Jungs weggesperrt, oder?"  
„Ja, das haben wir", sagte Garret. „Mehr oder weniger erfolgreich." Er dachte dabei an Oliver Titlemans Rückkehr, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

Die Kellnerin, die bisher nur gelangweilt an der Theke gelehnt und in den Fernseher gestarrt hatte, kam an ihren Tisch, um die leeren Teller abzuräumen und um zu fragen, ob sie noch etwas trinken wollte. Nachdem Garret sich kurz mit Annie abgesprochen hatte, verneinte er und bat stattdessen um die Rechnung. Es war mittlerweile schon spät. Der Tag war lang gewesen und der kommende würde es ebenfalls sein.  
Nach einem kurzen Streit darüber, wer zahlte, zog Garret einen Geldschein aus der Tasche und half Annie in ihre Jacke.

Auf dem Weg zum Wagen stellte er die Frage, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit gequält hatte. „Warum bist du aus Boston wieder weggegangen? Du warst plötzlich verschwunden, niemand wusste warum oder wo du warst."  
Annie seufzte, schloss den Wagen auf und stieg ein.  
„Einen Monat, bevor ich nach Boston gekommen bin, ist Dad pensioniert worden", sagte sie und startete den Wagen. „Das scheint ihm nicht bekommen zu sein. Er ist zweimal zusammengebrochen, während ich in Boston war. Beim dritten Mal hat sein Arzt ihn endlich dazu überreden können, dass er mich anrufen darf. Dr. Meyers meinte, die plötzliche Ruhe hätte ihm nicht gut getan. Dazu noch das Übergewicht und die vielen Zigaretten."  
Sie schluckte und blickte unwillkürlich auf den Aschenbecher im Armaturenbrett. Sie hatte das Rauchen sofort aufgegeben, als Dr. Meyers ihr sagte, wie gefährlich dieses Laster für ihren Vater war. Das Rauchen gefährlich war, wusste sie schon, bevor sie in der Highschool ihre erste Zigarette geraucht hatte. Aber da es damals alle taten und ihr Vater auch, hatte sie sich nicht davon abhalten lassen.  
„Ich habe dann sofort meine Koffer gepackt und bin nach Detroit geflogen", fuhr Annie fort. „Als es meinem Vater dann wieder besser ging und er zurück nach Hause konnte, bin ich geblieben. Die Stelle in Boston war sowieso schon längst neu besetzt, aber hier in Detroit war gerade eine Stelle frei geworden. Glück für mich, oder?", fragte sie und grinste halbherzig.  
Garret nickte nachdenklich. Irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie nicht ganz freiwillig geblieben war. Wahrscheinlich war sie hier immer noch die kleine Annie, die Tochter von Richard Capra – ob dieser nun noch lebte oder nicht, das machte keinen Unterschied. Und er hatte auch die Blicke und Bemerkungen seiner eigenen Kollegen, wenn Annie anwesend war, nicht vergessen. Als Frau hatte man es schwer, sich zu beweisen – und in einem Männerjob erst recht.

-o-

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachte Annie am Schreibtisch. Die Staatsanwaltschaft wollte die Berichte zum aktuellen Stand der Ermittlungen haben, Buchanans Alibis mussten überprüft und die Vorbereitungen für den nächtlichen Einsatz koordiniert werden. Man hatte Annie die Leitung der ganzen Operation übertragen und sie war Telefonzentrale, Koordinator und Ansprechpartner für die Kollegen vor Ort, den Staatsanwalt, die lästige Presse und ihren Chef in einem.  
Irgendwie war wohl durchgesickert, dass der nächste Mord nach Zeitplan in der kommenden Nacht anstehen würde - oder die Presseleute hatten selber eins und eins zusammengezählt und war so darauf gekommen. Garret hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und nicht nur das Muster der Tatorte zusammen gefügt, sondern auch noch herausgefunden, dass sämtliche Morde bei Neumond stattgefunden hatten; dann, wenn die Nacht am Dunkelsten war.  
Bis zum Mittag waren die Alibis überprüft - und so wasserdicht, wie Annie vermutet hatte, waren sie nicht gewesen. Ein kurzer Anruf bei Larry Paul hatte genügt, und Annie hatte eine weitere Aufgabe dazubekommen: Die Beschattung planen und koordinieren.

Bis zum nächsten Mittag wusste sie, wann Buchanan schlafen ging, wann er aufstand, wie oft er am Tag auf der Toilette verschwand und wo er seine Brötchen kaufte. Nur die Strecke, die er angeblich täglich joggte, fanden sie nicht heraus. Entweder war Buchanan krank oder er ging gar nicht so regelmäßig joggen, wie er behauptet hatte.  
Doch abgesehen davon schien sich Buchanan ziemlich unauffällig zu verhalten, und Annie hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass sie den falschen Verdächtigen beobachteten. Auch die Kollegen, die den möglichen nächsten Tatort observierten, langweilten sich und hatten nichts zu berichten.

Annie gähnte und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie streckte Arme und Beine aus und versuchte die Verspannungen zu lockern. Sie war nervös und aufgeregt. Wenn dieser Einsatz schief ging, wenn sie es vermasselte, dann würde sie sich warm anziehen müssen. Sowohl die Presse als auch die Staatsanwaltschaft wurden von Stunde zu Stunde, von Minute zu Minute ungeduldiger und forderten Ergebnisse.  
Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund, warum sie so nervös und unruhig war. Der Grund hatte einen Namen: Garret, der ihr seit Tagen im Kopf herumspukte. Er und dieser Kuss …  
Sie hatte ihn nicht küssen wollen … oder doch - eigentlich hatte sie es schon gewollt und wollte es immer noch – aber nicht so, nicht auf diese Art. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen immer wieder gefragt, ob es nicht ein Fehler gewesen war, ob sie ihn damit endgültig verscheucht hatte, ob dieser Kuss vielleicht etwas beendet hatte, was gerade erst angefangen hatte.  
Aber hatte sie das wirklich? Hatte sie ihn geschockt, verscheucht? Wenn ja, warum war er dann so nett und verständnisvoll gewesen und hatte sie getröstet, als sie ihm von ihrem Vater erzählt hatte? Aus Mitleid? Oder weil er sie auch mochte?  
Sie mochte Garret, sehr sogar. Und sie wollte, das er ein Teil ihres Lebens war; als Kollege, als Freund – vielleicht als mehr …  
Darüber würde sie nachdenken und vielleicht auch mit ihm sprechen müssen, wenn das alles hier vorüber war und sie wieder ein bisschen zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Nicht jetzt …

Annie blickte auf die Uhr; es war fast sechs. Sie nahm ihre leere Tasse Kaffee und wollte gerade in die Teeküche gehen, um sich Nachschub zu holen, als ihr Rechner piepte. Sie setzte die Tasse wieder ab und rief ihr Email-Programm auf. Am Morgen hatte sie die Kollegen in Seattle angeschrieben und sie um Mithilfe gebeten. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass Buchanan vor etwa fünf Jahren von Seattle nach Detroit gezogen war, hatte sie nämlich nichts in ihren Akten finden können.  
„Bingo!" rief sie, nachdem sie die Email überflogen hatte. Das war doch genau das, was sie gesucht hatte. Sie druckte die Mail aus, schnappte sich ihren Mantel und den Autoschlüssel und fuhr zum Institut.

* * *

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

TITEL: **100 tears away  
**TEIL: 3/3  
FSK: PG-13  
GENRE: Romanze  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Garret, Annie  
SPOILER: 5. Staffel (einschließlich „Luck be a Lady")  
INHALT: Garret schmeißt seinen Job in Boston und geht nach Detroit, um noch einmal neu anzufangen und Abstand zu gewinnen. Doch dort muss er erkennen, dass die Vergangenheit oft näher ist als man denkt …  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir …  
BEMERKUNG: Mein Beitrag zur Challenge in der Livejournal Community _jcareathon_. Das Zitat, das in irgendeiner Art verwendet werden sollte, lautet _A woman wears her tears like jewelry  
_Vielen Dank an _**Mariacharly**_ für ihre Unterstützung und ihr liebes Review!

* * *

Garret saß an seinem Schreibtisch, als Annie mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen eintrat und ihm eine Akte auf den Tisch legte.  
Sie hatten seit dem Abend im Diner nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen und Garret wusste nicht, ob es nur daran lag, dass Annie zuviel zu tun hatte oder daran, dass es ihr peinlich war, weil sie sich so hatte gehen lassen. Oder ihr war der Kuss peinlich … oder sie mochte ihn doch nicht so und wollte ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Oder … oder … oder…  
Doch was auch immer der Grund sein mochte, warum sie da war: er freute sich, sie zu sehen. Er hatte in den letzten zwei Tagen viel nachgedacht und gemerkt, wie wichtig ihm die blonde Polizistin doch schon geworden war. Sie war im Moment die einzige Verbindung nach Boston, die er noch hatte und die er nicht aufgeben wollte – abgesehen von seinem Grammophon und seinen Jazzplatten, die wie in Boston auch hier wieder einen Platz in seinem Büro gefunden hatten. 

Garret klappte den Ordner zu, den er gerade bearbeitet hatte – Arbeitsanweisungen von seinem Vorgänger Dr. Duncan, die Garret erst einmal grundlegend überarbeiten wollte, sobald er die Zeit dafür fand – und nahm Annies Akte hoch. Er klappte sie auf und überflog den Inhalt, während Annie ihm die wichtigsten Dinge parallel mitteilte.

„Peter Buchanan, ehemaliger Mitbesitzer von Buchanan Industries, ist vor fünf Jahren von Seattle nach Bosten gezogen. Er schlägt sich seitdem mit Gelegenheitsjobs durch, ist aber die meiste Zeit arbeitslos. Er hat sein ganzes Geld und seine Anteile an seiner Firma durch eine Scheidung verloren", sagte Annie. „Entweder hatte die Frau einen guten Anwalt oder er hatte einen schlechten, als sie den Ehevertrag aufgesetzt hatten. Oder auch beides." Annie setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.  
„Warst du es nicht, der mir mal gesagt hat, man muss an einer Ehe arbeiten, Garret? Ich glaube ja. Also, wie es aussieht, haben sowohl Mr. Buchanan als auch Mrs. Buchanan diese Sache ernst genommen – nur leider nicht die eigene Ehe ausgewählt. Beide sind fremdgegangen, bis Mrs. Buchanan eines Tages die Scheidung wollte. Verrückte Welt, nicht?"

Garret nickte und blickte Annie nachdenklich an.  
„Hier steht, dass die Buchanans gern gesehene Gäste von Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen waren und auch sonst gerne in der Öffentlichkeit aufgetreten sind. Namhafte Juweliere aus ganz Amerika und Kanada hatten sie auf der Kundenliste stehen. Meinst du, das hat etwas mit unserem Fall zutun?", fragte er und kratzte sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Frauen, die ihre Tränen wie Schmuck tragen ..."  
„Ich weiß nicht", gab Annie zu. „Aber die Idee hatte ich auch. Ich habe von unterwegs die Jungs angerufen, die Buchanan beschatten sollen. Bisher ist alles ruhig."

In diesem Moment klingelte ihr Handy.  
„Entschuldige", sagte sie und holte das Telefon hervor. „Hier ist Capra … Ja, ich verstehe … Was? … Wie konnte das passieren? … Okay, ich bin unterwegs."  
Sie legte auf und sah Annie an. „Buchanan scheint entwischt zu sein. Kommst du mit, Garret?"

-o-

Annie raste durch die Straßen und Garret war heilfroh, als sie zehn Minuten später die Beverly Street erreichten, in der Buchanan wohnte. Er hatte ja schon viel über Frauen und ihren Fahrstil gehört, aber bei dem, was Annie da hinlegte, hätte selbst Jordan alt ausgesehen.

Vor Ort wurden Sie von dem diensthabenden Officer Mortonson in Empfang genommen.  
„Detective Capra, es tut mir Leid", sagte er. „Wir waren die ganze Zeit aufmerksam und haben jeden seiner Schritte beobachtet. Vor etwa einer Stunde hat er im Wohnzimmer das Licht eingeschaltet und sich mit einem Buch in den Sessel gesetzt. Man kann es von hier aus gut sehen." Er zeigte auf ein hell erleuchtetes Fenster im Erdgeschoss. „Als Sie dann angerufen haben, sind zwei meiner Männer zum Haus gegangen und haben geklingelt. Er hat nicht geöffnet. Sollen wir aufbrechen?"  
„Ja", sagte Annie und löste den Verschluss ihres Waffenhalters und folgte Mortonson, der über Funk seinen Männern den Befehl gab, die Tür zu öffnen.

Garret folgte Annie ins Haus. Nachdem die beiden Officer den Einsatzort gesichert haben, gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Der Sessel, den Mortonson gemeint hatte, war zwar nicht leer, doch es war auch nicht Buchanan, der dort saß.

„Mist! Er hat uns gelinkt!", rief Annie wütend und riss die Betttuch-Kissen-Konstruktion vom Sessel. „So etwas haben wir als Jugendliche schon gemacht, um unseren Eltern weis zu machen, dass wir im Bett liegen und nicht auf der Party sind, die sie uns vorher verboten haben."  
Annie war auf hundertachtzig. So ein Anfängerfehler durfte einfach nicht passieren. Garret trat zu ihr und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.  
„He, beruhige dich", sagte er leise. „Wir müssen jetzt genau nachdenken, was wir als nächstes machen. Wie es aussieht, hat Buchanan irgendwie herausgefunden, dass er beschattet wird. Die Frage ist nur, ob er auch weiß, dass wir wissen, wo der nächste Mord voraussichtlich geplant hat. Falls nicht, haben wir gute Chancen, ihn zu erwischen. Falls doch … Nun, das werden wir dann sehen." Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Komm, wir fahren zu Park. Den Rest hier übernimmt die Spurensicherung."

„Einverstanden", sagte Annie und lächelte dankbar zurück. Sie gab Mortonson ein paar Anweisungen und informierte die Einheit im Park davon, dass der Verdächtige möglicherweise unterwegs war.

-o-

Im Park war alles ruhig, als Annie und Garret zur improvisierten Einsatzzentrale in einer kleinen Blockhütte kamen, die am Rande des Abenteuerspielplatzes lag. Es hatte sich zugezogen und die Wolken verdeckten auch die letzte Lichtquelle, die wenigen Sterne, die schon am Himmel standen. Außerdem hatte es angefangen zu Nieseln, und der Bodennebel nahm ihnen zusätzlich die Sicht.

„Bisher ist alles ruhig", informierte Jack Mitchell die beiden, als sie sich zu den drei Polizisten in die Hütte quetschten.  
„Wir haben rund um den Spielplatz Leute postiert. Sehen Sie das verliebte Ehepaar dort drüben auf der Bank?" Er zeigte auf eine Bank am anderen Ende des Spielplatzes, auf der ein scheinbar frisch verliebtes Paar herumturtelte. „Die gehören ebenfalls zu uns und werden gleich weitergehen. Wir sind über Funk untereinander erreichbar und können schnell eingreifen."

Annie nickte und setzte sich auf eine kleine Holzbank, die in die Wand eingelassen war und auf der Garret zuvor schon Platz genommen hatte. Er wollte nicht stören oder im Weg stehen. Jetzt hieß es warten.

Nach einer Stunde, Annie war kurz davor einzunicken und hatte im Halbschlaf ihren Kopf an Garrets Schulter gelegt, wurde die Stille durch ein Flüstern unterbrochen.  
Annie fuhr hoch und sah sich einen Moment um, um sich zu orientieren. Was machte sie hier? Und wieso war sie zugedeckt? Warum schlief sie aufrecht an … Garret gelehnt?  
Sie schluckte, rieb sich die Augen, rückte ein Stück von Garret weg und sah sich orientierungslos um.  
„Du bist eingeschlafen", flüsterte Garret und sah sie an, bevor er sich wieder auf Mitchell konzentrierte, der Anweisungen über Funk gab. Eine Bewegung an seiner Seite lenkte ihn ab und er sah wieder zu Annie, die stirnrunzelnd auf ihren Schoss blickte, wo sein Mantel lag.  
„Ich dachte, dir wäre vielleicht kalt", erklärte er lächelnd, „deshalb habe ich dich mit meinem Mantel zugedeckt. Ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung für dich."  
Annie lächelte dankbar zurück.  
„Danke, Garret."  
„Gern geschehen."

„Elvis has just left the building", sagte Mitchell und drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Es geht los. Showdown."  
Er reichte Annie ein Nachtsichtgerät, während Garret sich auf seine Augen verlassen musste. In der Nähe der Rutsche sah er zwei dunkle Gestalten langsam näher kommen. Es sah aus, als wäre die kleinere Person betrunken und müsste von der anderen gestützt werden.  
„Das ist Buchanan", flüsterte Annie. „Mit einer Frau. Sie scheint benommen zu sein und-" Sie brach ab, als plötzlich eine laute Stimme über den Platz hallte und von überall her Menschen aus den Gebüschen sprangen, die Buchanan und sein Opfer umstellten.  
„Nehmen Sie die Hände hoch, Buchanan! Geben Sie auf!"

Während Annie schon auf den Weg nach draußen war, nahm Garret das Nachtsichtgerät, das sie ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte, und blickte hindurch.  
Buchanan hatte sein Opfer zu Boden gleiten lassen und die Hände hinter den Kopf gelegt, während sich zwei Officer mit vorgehaltenen Waffen näherten, um ihn festzunehmen.

-o-

„Nun, Mr. Buchanan, haben Sie mir etwas zu sagen?"  
Garret stand hinter der Spiegelwand und beobachtete Annie, die im Verhörraum auf der anderen Seite Peter Buchanan in die Mangel nahm.  
„Ohne meinen Anwalt sage ich nichts", sagte dieser und warf Annie feindselige Blicke zu. Diese ließ sich nicht davon einschüchtern und fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Nun, der ist unterwegs, Mr. Buchanan. Und bis er da ist, rede ich so lange weiter. Einverstanden?" Sie sah kurz auf und blickte zu der Spiegelwand; sie wusste, dass Garret da war, auch wenn sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Sie war Garret sehr dankbar, war die Aufklärung des Falls doch zum Großteil sein Verdienst.

„Also, ich sage Ihnen, wie es gelaufen ist, Mr. Buchanan", fuhr Annie fort, nachdem sie die Stelle, hinter der sie Garret vermutete, kurz angelächelt hatte. „Sie haben diese Frauen ungebracht, weil Sie sich rächen wollten. Rächen für das, was Ihre Frau Ihnen angetan hat. Sie hat sie betrogen und belogen und Ihnen dann alles genommen, was sie hatten: die Firma, das Haus, den teuren Schmuck, ihren Ruf. Sie sind aus Seattle weggegangen, um hier neu anzufangen. Doch leider mussten Sie feststellen, dass das gar nicht einfach war."  
„Ich sage nichts!"  
„Das macht nichts. Ich habe noch genug Dinge, um die Zeit zu füllen. Ist besser, als hier zu sitzen und sich anzuschweigen, oder?", sagte Annie und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand.  
„Machen Sie doch, was Sie wollen", antwortete Buchanan.  
„Das sowieso. Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", fragte Annie. „Ach richtig: Der Neuanfang. Sie haben schnell gemerkt, dass man ohne Geld nicht weit kommt; ohne Geld keine Wohnung, ohne Wohnung keinen Job und ohne Job kein Geld. Ein Teufelskreis …" Annie seufzte. „Tja, aber so ist das Leben nun mal. Ungerecht und bitter."

Garret, der das Gespräch immer noch verfolgte, musste grinsen. Annie hatte es wirklich drauf. Was sie machte, machte sie gut – und im Moment war sie verdammt gut. Buchanan wurde auf seinem Stuhl immer kleiner und war nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Er wünschte sich für Annie, dass die Kollegen auch bald erkannten, dass mehr in ihr steckte als die Tochter von Richard Capra.

„Und dann haben Sie einen Job gefunden – schlecht bezahlt, aber ein Job – Rasen mähen und Gassigehen mit den Hunden der Reichen und Schönen von Detroit. Es muss eine Qual für Sie gewesen sein; die großen Häuser, die teuren Autos, der Schmuck, die Frauen der reichen Männer, die den ganzen Tag nichts anderes machen, als das Geld ihrer Männer unter die Leute zu bringen und mit ihrem Reichtum zu prahlen." Annie warf Buchanan einen mitleidigen Blick zu.  
„Schrecklich. Und das hat Ihren Hass noch weiter gesteigert, fast ins Uferlose; solange, bis Sie den Entschluss gefasst haben, dem ein Ende zu setzen. Sie haben sich systematisch die schönsten und reichsten Frauen ausgesucht, gewartet, bis sie alleine zuhause waren und dann bei Ihnen geklingelt – Sie wussten, wo sie wohnen, nicht wahr, Mr. Buchanan?"

Annie stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging zu Buchanan hinüber.  
„Es waren ja schließlich ihre ehemaligen Arbeitgeberinnen, die sich umgebracht haben. Und dann haben Sie sie betäubt und systematisch umgebracht, um ihnen das zu nehmen, was Sie so sehr an Ihre Frau erinnert hat – der teure Schmuck, und ihre Würde."  
Annie trat neben Buchanan, stütze ihre Hände auf den Tisch und beugte sich vor, um mit ihm auf einer Höhe zu sein.  
„Und dann haben Sie am nächsten Morgen so getan, als wären Sie zufällig da und hätten die Leichen gefunden. Sie haben die Polizei angerufen und auf diese Art den Verdacht von sich abgelenkt. Nur leider ist Ihnen das nicht immer gelungen. Und als Sie dann plötzlich die Leiche von Allison Schneider gefunden haben – durch Zufall, wie ich annehme, was haben Sie da gedacht? _Ups, war ich das? Habe ich neuerdings lichte Momente, werde ich senil?_"

„Hören Sie auf damit!" Buchanan war aufgesprungen und funkelte Annie so wütend an, dass Garret schon fast an der Tür war, um ihr zur Hilfe zu eilen. Doch Annies Worte hielten ihn zurück.  
„Setzen Sie sich wieder hin, Mr. Buchanan", sagte Annie beschwichtigend. „Sie machen doch alles nur noch schlimmer. Sehen Sie doch endlich ein, dass Sie verloren haben. Wir haben Sie überführt. Sie haben keine Chance."

Garret sah, wie Buchanan tatsächlich wieder auf den Stuhl sank und das Gesicht in den Armen vergrub. „Ich wollte das nicht. Wirklich nicht", schluchzte er. „Das ist … ich … war ein Geschäftsmann, erfolgreich, angesehen, bekannt, verstehen Sie? Und dann, von einem Tag auf den nächsten hat sie mir alles weggenommen, was ich hatte: meinen Stolz, meine Ehre, mein Geld." Er blickte auf, sah sie wütend an. „Ich habe sie GEHASST, ich hasse sie immer -"

„Das reicht jetzt, Mr. Buchanan! Sie sagen nichts mehr, bis wir uns beraten haben."  
Die Tür des Verhörraums war aufgegangen und ein älterer Mann mit dunklem, leicht ergrautem Haar und Brille war eingetreten. Offensichtlich der Pflichtverteidiger.  
„Mein Name ist Dr. Harry Steinbeck", stellte sich der Mann Annie vor und reichte ihr eine Visitenkarte. „Ich würde gerne einen Moment mit meinem Mandanten alleine sprechen."  
„Aber sicher doch", sagte Annie freundlich. „Ich bin im Nebenraum, wenn Sie mich suchen."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Det. Capra", sagte Garret, als Annie neben ihn an die Scheibe trat. Er hatte den Lautsprecher zum Verhörraum ausgeschaltet und beobachtete Buchanan und Steinbeck, die miteinander sprachen.  
„Der Dank gehört ja wohl Ihnen, Dr. Macy", sagte Annie. „Ohne dich würden wir wahrscheinlich immer noch im Dunkeln tappen."  
„Ach, ich habe doch nichts gemacht", winkte Garret ab. „Ich habe nur meinen Job erledigt – mehr nicht."  
„Keine falsche Bescheidenheit, Garret", entgegnete Annie ernst. „Du warst eine große Hilfe. Danke!"  
„Gern geschehen." Garret wandte sich ihr zu und sah sie an. Sie wirkte noch müder als vorhin in der Blockhütte und ihr leichtes Schwanken machte Garret ein wenig Angst. Nicht, dass sie hier noch zusammenklappte und ihm vor die Füße fiel. Er bezweifelte, dass er momentan in der Lage war, sie aufzufangen - so erschöpft, wie er selber war.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?", fragte er besorgt. Sie waren auf dem Rückweg zum Präsidium am Institut vorbeigefahren und hatten seinen Wagen geholt.  
Annie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein Danke", sagte sie und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Nicht, dass ich dein Angebot nicht gerne annehmen würde, aber ich muss hier noch einige Dinge erledigen." Sie deutete auf Buchanan und Steinbeck, der jetzt wild gestikulierend auf seinen Mandanten einredete.  
„Aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen Abend zusammen essen würden?", fragte sie. „Wir haben doch was zu feiern. Ich kenne da ein gemütliches kleines Restaurant. Es hat erst letzten Monat eröffnet. Also keine Erinnerungen, keine Tränen – das verspreche ich dir. Indianerehrenwort." Sie hob grinsend ihre rechte Hand.  
„Einverstanden", sagte Garret. „Dann hole ich dich morgen ab. Sagen wir so gegen sieben?", fragte er und versuchte das warme Gefühl, dass sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete zu unterdrücken.  
„Sieben ist perfekt."  
„Ok, dann fahre ich jetzt mal", sagte Garret, nahm seinen Mantel, den er vorhin über einen Stuhl gelegt hatte und ging zur Tür. Er blieb mit der Hand an der Türklinke stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Schlaf gut, Annie."  
„Ja, du auch, Garret." Sie hob müde lächelnd die Hand und winkte ihm zum Abschied zu.

-o-

„Und Buchanan hat wirklich ein Geständnis abgelegt?", fragte Garret und sah Annie über die Speisekarte hinweg an.  
„Ja", antwortete Annie und klappte ihre Karte zu. „Aber er hatte auch keine andere Wahl, das wusste er, und das wusste auch sein Anwalt. Wir haben sämtlichen Schmuck der Opfer in seinem Keller gefunden. Dazu das Messer, das er am Spielplatz dabei hatte und die Aussage von Miss Ryan; das alleine hätte schon gereicht, um ihn für ein paar Jahre hinter Gitter zu bringen. Jetzt hofft er auf mildernde Umstände. Aber so, wie ich Larry Paul kenne, wird Buchanan so schnell nicht mehr durch den Park joggen können."  
„Ja, das glaube ich auch", sagte Garret.

Sie sprachen bis das Essen kam über alles Mögliche. Annie erzählte ein paar Anekdoten aus Detroit und Garret brachte sie auf den neuesten Stand, wie es in Boston aussah und was passiert war, seit sie weggegangen war.

Nach dem Essen spazierten sie eine Weile durch die leeren Straßen, bis sie an einem kleinen Jazzclub haltmachten und hineingingen.  
Sie redeten und lachten und schwiegen gemeinsam, und Garret spürte, wie die Anspannung der letzten Wochen und Monate von ihm wich und er sich endlich entspannen konnte.

Als die letzten Klänge von „Pale Blue Eyes" verstummten und die Musiker eine Pause einlegten, blickte Annie müde auf die Uhr. Es war schon nach Mitternacht. Morgen war zwar Samstag und sie musste nicht arbeiten, aber ihr hingen die letzten Tage noch ziemlich in den Knochen.  
„Möchtest du gehen?", fragte Garret, der ihr unterdrücktes Gähnen bemerkt hatte. Auch er fühlte sich müde und erschöpft und wollte nur noch ins Bett und schlafen.

Sie zahlten und traten dann hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht. Der zunehmende Mond leuchtete schwach am Horizont und kalter Wind wehte ihnen um die Nase. Garret sah, dass Annie automatisch den Mantel fester um sich zog und legte ihr mutig einen Arm um die Schulter um sie zu wärmen.

Nachdem sie sich ihm nicht entzogen oder protestiert hatte, gingen sie schweigend die Straße entlang. Garret spürte, wie Annie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und zog sich noch etwas enger an sich heran.  
Er schloss die Augen und genoss das befremdliche und doch vertraute Gefühl, das Annie in ihm auslöste. Ein Gefühl, an das er sich gewöhnen konnte. Detroit war seine neue Heimat geworden – und das in so kurzer Zeit, wie Garret es nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Und die Frau an seiner Seite hatte entscheidend dazu beigetragen, dass er so fühlte. Er war endlich da angekommen zu sein, wo er so lange hingewollt hatte:  
Zu Hause.

**

* * *

**

Ende

_So, das war es dann (erstmal). Ich hätte vielleicht noch ein Sequel, wenn jemand Lust hat…_


End file.
